Under the Mistletoe
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Uma festa de Natal. Um casal embaixo de um visco. Te parece vagamente familiar? - Baseada levemente na música "Under the Mistletoe".


"**Under the Mistletoe"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon não me pertence, ou o Ash e o Drew já estariam aqui em casa me fazendo companhia ^^.

-

-

O garoto andava impaciente pela casa, arrepiando o cabelo pela milésima vez ao passar pelo espelho e mexendo pela quarta vez na decoração de Natal exagerada e ridícula que sua mãe fizera.

-Ash?

-Ah, oi, Brock. Veio sozinho? – Ash perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro do amigo.

-Não, vim com a Daisy, porque?

-A Misty veio junto? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

-Não, ela disse que viria mais tarde. – Brock respondeu, olhando desconfiado para Ash – Porque está interessado?

-Não estou interessado! – Ash respondeu ríspido – Só perguntei pra saber se ela vinha, porque se não vier é melhor. A Misty é uma chata.

-Sei...

-Olá, gente! Do que estão falando? – ouviram uma voz dizer e se viraram para ver quem era.

-Oi, Tracey. O Ash está interessado em saber se a Misty vem ou não. – Brock disse, cutucando o braço de Tracey sugestivamente.

-Wow! Passaram da fase das briguinhas, eh?

-Vocês são loucos! Do que estão falando?

-Se você ainda não percebeu, Ash, não é a gente que vai falar. Abre o olho, amigão! – Brock comentou.

Ash fez uma careta confusa e saiu andando, deixando Brock e Tracey rindo.

-Será que ele entendeu a indireta, Brock?

-Pra mim, ele já entendeu faz tempo, só tem medo de admitir.

-

-

Num outro canto da festa, May e Dawn conversavam animadamente quando Ash chegou perto das duas.

-Olá, meninas.

-Oi, Ash. – as duas responderam em coro.

-Vocês por acaso viram se...

-...a Misty chegou? Não, Ash, é a segunda vez que você me pergunta isso. – May revirou os olhos.

Dawn deu uma risadinha.

-Ela vai chegar, Ash, espera um pouco. – May disse.

-É, não precisa se preocupar. – Dawn completou.

-Não estou preocupado! – ele cruzou os braços.

-Está, sim! – May riu.

-Querido, você já desceu!

Ash olhou para trás e viu a mãe vindo com uma bandeja de salgadinhos.

-Já, mãe.

-Tomou banho direito?

-Claro que sim. – Ash sibilou.

May e Dawn reprimiram risadinhas.

-Trocou você-sabe-o-quê? – Delia perguntou, enfiando um salgadinho na boca de May e outra na de Dawn distraidamente.¹

-Mãe! Eu tenho 18 anos!

As garotas praticamente cuspiram os salgadinhos de tanto rir, enquanto Delia se afastava, ainda distribuindo salgadinhos a torto e a direito.

-Ash, seu porco! – May brincou.

-Vocês duas não batem bem. – reclamou Ash, mas ao se virar viu um velho conhecido – O Drew chegou, May, vai lá.

May fez uma careta brava pra Ash, mas saiu andando, provavelmente indo procurar Drew.

-Então, Dawn, o Kenny não chegou ainda? – o moreno continuava decidido a provocar.

-Não enche, Ash.

-Quer dançar? – ele convidou, ao ver que começava a tocar uma música.

-A Misty não vai ficar brava? – Dawn provocou.

-Não enche, Dawn.

O moreno pegou a mão da garota e começou a dançar com ela. Algum tempo depois...

-Ai, Ash, você pisou no meu pé!

-Desculpe, Dawn.

-Oh, Ash...eu vou ver o Kenny...ele acaba de chegar.

Ash riu e, deixando Dawn acenando para Kenny, que estava do outro lado da sala, saiu para se sentar.

Começou a ver os casais que dançavam. Avistou May e Drew, ela ria enquanto ele se mantinha frio como sempre (embora Ash tenha visto ele passar a mão suavemente pelo cabelo de May); Brock dançava com a namorada, Daisy, irmã de Misty, ele parecia ter dito algo muito romântico porque ela estava corada; Dawn e Kenny dançavam, embora ela parecesse estar bem irritada porque ele a chamava de Didi; e até mesmo sua mãe dançava com o professor Carvalho, mas ela parecia pisar constantemente no pé dele.

Ash não soube exatamente porque, mas sentiu falta de Misty naquele momento e, talvez por isso sentiu o perfume dela. Então, o treinador sentiu duas mãos leves cobrirem em cima dos seus olhos.

Ash pousou as mãos sobre as que estavam sobre seus olhos e reconheceu os dedos finos e gelados que tantas vezes havia tocado.

-Misty.

O rapaz ouviu uma risadinha baixa e, retirando as mãos dos seus olhos, virou-se para a moça que se encontrava atrás da cadeira.

-Demorou pra chegar.

-A May disse que você esteve me esperando – a ruiva jogou os cabelos, agora compridos, para trás dos ombros – Faço tanta falta assim?

Ash corou e abaixou a cabeça.

-Você sabe como a May é exagerada...

Misty riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Tenho uma coisa pra você. – a moça pegou na mão de Ash e, fazendo-o se levantar, ela o levou até uma mesa no canto da sala.

No caminho, Ash esbarrou em Dawn, que conversava alegremente com Kenny. Ao ver as mãos entrelaçadas de Ash e Misty, a coordenadora sorriu, parecendo muito feliz.

Misty parou ao lado de uma mesa que tinha um vaso de margaridas e alguns pratos de doces, pegou um pacote quadrado, embrulhado em papel vermelho e, sorrindo, entregou pra ele.

-Feliz Natal. Espero que goste, eu mesma que fiz.

-Espero que não seja de comer, porque você cozinha muito mal. – Ash abafou uma risadinha, enquanto abria o pacote.

-Ash Ketchum, fique sabendo que eu cozinho muito bem! – ela esbravejou, apontando um dedo para o peito de Ash.

-Você tem que concordar que sua sopa é horrível, Misty.

-OK, OK. Eu concordo que não é muito boa, mas...você gostou? – ela perguntou, vendo que Ash terminara de rasgar o embrulho.

Ash viu que o presente de Misty era um livro grosso de capa marrom e dourada

-Ahn...Misty, você sabe que eu não sou muito bom pra ler...eu nem gosto muito...

Misty deu um tapa na cabeça de Ash, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamação de dor.

-Não é um livro, retardado! Abre!

O treinador abriu o livro e viu uma foto em que Ash estava caído no chão, rindo, com Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbassaur e, claro, Pikachu.

-Uau!

-Eu tinha várias fotos guardadas. Achei que você fosse gostar de lembrar das nossas viagens. – Misty virou a página, revelando uma foto de Ash, Misty e Pikachu dançando no Pico da Donzela. – O Brock me deu algumas da May, da Dawn e do Max, também.

Ash riu ao ver uma foto de Misty vestida de palhaça pela Equipe Rocket, abraçada com Susi e Brock olhando apaixonado para a criadora. Ash estava sendo queimado por Vupix ao fundo.

-Achei que você fosse gostar dessa. – ela comentou, cética.

-Você estava linda, Misty, sério. – ele respondeu, ainda rindo.

-Claro que...

-Misty, querida, você veio!

Os dois se viraram para ver que Delia se aproximava, dessa vez, graças a Deus, sem uma bandeja de salgadinhos. Pelo visto, ela havia se cansado de dançar com o Professor Carvalho.

-Acabei de chegar, Srª Ketchum. Estou entregando o presente de Ash.

-Ah! – Delia arrulhou, abraçando os dois – Porque vocês não vão dançar?

-Ah, eu não...

-Não seja bobo, querido, eu _adoraria _que vocês namorassem.

Os treinadores coraram com o comentário de Delia e abaixaram as cabeças, sem-graça.

-Tudo bem. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos – Delia disse, dando tchauzinho com a mão enquanto se afastava.

-Minha mãe é louca. – Ash meneou a cabeça.

-Talvez ela não seja tão louca assim e perceba algumas coisas antes de você. – Misty sussurrou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-O que disse?

-Nada, nada. – a líder de ginásio respondeu, levantando a cabeça – Vamos dançar?

-A Dawn disse que eu pisei no pé dela um monte de vezes. Vai arriscar? – Ash sorriu, pegando Misty pelo braço.

-Acho que vou. – ela devolveu o sorriso.

Os dois foram para o meio da sala, junto com outros casais que dançavam uma música lenta.

Ash observou que May estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Drew, que acariciava os cabelos da garota. Ele pensou se Misty também já tinha dançado com algum garoto assim e repentinamente sentiu uma ardência no peito: ele odiaria ver algum garoto se aproveitando da ruivinha! Seria ciúmes?

Pensando nisso, Ash passou a mão direita pela cintura de Misty, trazendo-a mais pra perto. Ele sentiu-a ofegar e enrubescer, mas passou os braços por trás da cabeça dele, sorrindo.

Dançaram algumas músicas assim, sem se importar com os que estavam de volta, com o que os outros cochichavam e sorriam. Nenhum conseguia tirar os olhos do outro.

Não perceberam também que, enquanto dançavam, chegaram embaixo da decoração de Natal que Delia havia feito. Aquela que Ash classificara mais cedo como sendo "ridícula".

A ruiva olhou para cima e corou até a raiz dos cabelos ao ver que se encontravam embaixo de um galho de visco. Ash acompanhou o olhar da amiga e também enrubesceu.

Ambos sabiam o significado de estarem juntos embaixo de um visco.²

Ash e Misty não perceberam que todos na sala estavam observando-os, como se esperassem que isso fosse acontecer.

-Acho que tenho uma coisa pra fazer. – o moreno disse, envergonhado e indicando o visco com o olhar.

-Se você não... – Misty começou, mas foi interrompida por um beijo de Ash.

A garota correspondeu com entusiasmo e apertou os braços ainda mais em volta do pescoço do treinador. Ash segurou-a pela cintura mais forte, levantando-a do chão.

Começaram a ouvir palmas no recinto, o que não causou efeito nos dois, que continuaram a se beijar.

Ash gostara demasiado do primeiro presente de Natal da garota, mas esse era imensamente melhor.

FIM

-

-

**N/A:** Yo, minna!

Minha segunda fic AAML, que emoção! *-*

Aqui abaixo tem algumas explicações a respeito da fic.

¹ Eu não acho que a Delia seja idiota nem nada, mas eu achei que combinava certinho com ela esse jeito mãe-coruja meio sem-noção.

² No Hemisfério Norte, existe uma tradição de que se um casal se encontrar embaixo de um visco (planta usada na decoração natalina) ele deverá se beijar. Existe, inclusive, uma música de Pokémon chamada "Under the Mistletoe", que fala sobre isso, mas o Ash e a Misty não chegam a se beijar na música T.T É divertida, eu recomendo! ^^

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review pra essa autora maluca por AAML, ok?

**K**issus ;*


End file.
